


Surviving Nightmares

by Ashkela



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, I'm glue baby, Season/Series 06
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 10:33:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14306814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashkela/pseuds/Ashkela
Summary: I just got this wild inspiration that Felicity saying, "I'm glue, baby," wasn't her quoting a previous time when she said it to Oliver, but rather the exact opposite. Blame @smoakingtech for this one.For my existing followers yeah, I know. I'm writing a het ship. Sue me. Find me at @kecharasmoon on Twitter/CC.





	Surviving Nightmares

Nightmares. So many nightmares. Of death, of destruction, of simply being pulled apart by circumstances beyond their control. She tosses and turns and smacks him in the face occasionally. He grunts and makes himself smaller, the seemingly instinctual need to make sure he's no danger to her - even in his sleep - making her feel safe even as the words he spits out while dreaming terrify her. 

On nights when his angry words wake her first, Felicity knows to reach out and lay a hand on Oliver's chest, directly above his heart. "I'm here, my love," she whispers. "I am always here." Depending on the position she finds herself in at this moment, she either runs her free hand through his hair, tugging at the base to pull his forehead against her, or she wriggles her body backwards into his more fully. Sure it would be easier to turn over in these instances rather than craning her arm over her shoulder, but when he's dreaming from behind her, he usually has an iron grip around her waist that won't allow for it. 

No matter what, once her words and touch get through to Oliver, she ends up with her face to his chest, his hand reaching up to cover hers against his heart. His lips brush her forehead as he clings to her, finding his center, his home, his safe place.

On nights where her nightmares are at the forefront, Oliver tamps down any guilt he feels at being the cause of it and holds on tight. She's surprisingly strong in her sleep (surprising only to her; he's always known how strong she was). The flailing arms that he's so used to staying out of the way of when she's merely excited and speaking during the light of day have given him more than a few bruises - something she didn't realize truly until he made an offhand comment to Barry long ago.

But wildly gesticulating hands begin to calm when he catches them each within his own larger ones. Fingers lace together tightly, the cool metal of their rings setting the nerve endings alight, palm to palm. He has learned that rather than holding her to his chest, she calms best when he moves the bulk of his body over her, surrounding her with his flesh, his scent, his essence. Many atime has she awoken pinned flat on her back, hands held tightly, but gently, to each side of her head. His head is ducked against her neck, soft lips whispering words against her collarbone as she inhales and catches his scent as she comes back to wakefulness. 

The words aren't always the same, but they all hold to the same theme. "I will never leave you." "You will never lose me." "I will always be with you." 

One night, after more than a week of nearly constant nightmares, she'd found herself sobbing into his hair as he continued to lavish his love and affection on her as she fully awoke. "You're going to get sick of me," she blurted. "You have been through so much, Oliver. What I've dealt with pales in comparison. You're going to end up too frustrated and you're going to walk away and I'm going to be left alone again because no one stays. No one wants to be stuck with the girl who can't shut up and can't sleep just because she's afraid of being alone." Not hearing the sharp intake of breath at her words, she continues to let her fears escape her lips as her tears do the same from her eyes, wetting his hair as they run down her face.

"Stuck with you?" Confusion filled Oliver's face as he pulled away to look into the eyes of his wife. "Felicity, honey, I'm right where I chose to be, same as you. I'm not stuck with you. I am grateful for every moment I spend with you and that is never going to change, ever.

"I'm glue, baby."


End file.
